


Si le soleil meurt

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Motherhood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je ne savais pas si Draco m’aimait ou non. Mais les mères sont bêtes, donc était suffisant pour moi savoir qu’il existait, était suffisant entendre son souffle pendant la nuit pour me sentir pleine, vivante… presque heureuse, parfois.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Si le soleil meurt

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Si le soleil meurt**

Cette maison, depuis le moment que j’étais allé vivre là, était incroyablement froide.

Même que je pouvais me couvrir, même que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée sans relâche, rien n’était suffisant pour me secouer des frissons qui me cueillaient le moment que je franchissais le seuil.

Pendant les années, je compris pourquoi. Ce n’était pas la maison qu’était froide, _c’était moi_.

Il n’était pas un froid ancestral, de ceux capables de geler tous les cœurs, tous les sentiments et toutes les émotions.

J’avais toujours été glaciale, depuis l’enfance, mais j’appris à imputer mon défaut aux autres. Simplement, je n’avais jamais connu personne capable à me chauffer.

Ni mes parents, ni mes sœurs, encore moins Lucius.

Avec moi il avait été relativement sincère, il s’était démontré un bon mari et il avait prouvé plusieurs des fois qu’il tenait à moi.

Mais je n’étais pas capable de comprendre réellement si je l’aimais ou si je seulement le respectais.

Seulement une chose avait été capable de me donner chaleur. Une chaleur éphémère, fugace, presque brutale. La même essence de la glace, du froid, de tout ça que Lucius et moi représentions, tout ça qu’on avait créé ensemble. Et par la glace, était né mon feu.

Je ne savais pas si Draco m’aimait ou non. Mais les mères sont bêtes, donc était suffisant pour moi savoir qu’il existait, était suffisant entendre son souffle pendant la nuit pour me sentir pleine, vivante… presque heureuse, parfois.

C’est la seule chose que Lucius et moi avons en commun. C’est la seule chose capable à réveiller en moi sensations que je n’étais pas sûre que je possédais.

Je n’allais pas permettre qu’ils me l’enlevaient.

« Il a seulement seize ans, Lucius. Seize ans, bon sang ! » je criais, contrairement à l’habitude. Ça n’était non plus le temps pour être la placide Narcissa, la Narcissa qui baissait le regard, la femme du ‘oui’. C’était le moment d’exprimer toute la rage latente que depuis trop longtemps m’avait accompagné, en me rendant aride, étendue, en me consommant jusqu’aux os.

Lucius se mit les mains sur les temples, en commençant à les masser lentement.

« Narcissa… ne sois pas déraisonnable. » il protesta, mais une protestation faible, qui manquait de son habituel fermeture.

Même pas lui était convaincu, mais il n’allait jamais l’admettre ni il allait faire rien pour changer les choses. Et peut-être ce fut le moment dont j’ai compris d’avoir marié un homme qu’était seulement un lâche.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui imputer rien, je savais bien que j’étais victime de sa même maladie.

Mais pas dans cette occasion.

J’écarquillai les yeux, dans une expression de faux étonnement.

« Lucius… ce n’est pas moi qui est déraisonnable. Tu envoies à mourir _mon_ fils. » je sifflai, en gagnant un sale regard par mon mari.

« Peut-être tu oublies qu’il est mon fils aussi. Et, encore plus important, qu’il le veut faire. »

Je ris, sarcastique comme je n’avais jamais été dans ma vie.

« C’est vrai. Il est ton fils aussi. Mais tu ne démontres pas un grand instinct paternel si tu es prêt à le laisser aller comme ça. » je murmurai, en hochant la tête. « Tu sais parfaitement qu’il ne veut pas le faire. Par ailleurs, on est conscients du fait que dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas un choix sage. Toi-même, tu n’as jamais en été capable. » je l’accusai, d’un ton empoisonné.

Je n’allais pas laisser que les conventions et ma docilité m’empêchaient de parler comme je considérais pertinent. Je n’avais pas des chaînes à ce moment, j’étais une mère livre de lutter pour la vie de son fils, même seule contre tout le monde.

Je ne dis pas rien de plus à Lucius. Je ne le considérais nécessaire, je savais qu’il n’allait pas changer d’avis.

J’allais subir passivement la force du mal plus pure, en essayant le tromper avec une ruse que peut-être je ne possédais pas.

Draco, mon fils. Un serpent, digne de son père, et probablement digne de moi aussi. Un serpent merveilleux, un serpent que j’aimais.

J’allais sauver à tout prix ce serpent, en devenant moi aussi poison.

Lucius était mon mari et je le respectais, mais j’appris dans cette occasion que les liens du sang étaient capable de noyer tout.

Spécialement dans la folie d’une mère à qui s’apprêtaient à arracher un fils des bras.

Je m’approchai de la fenêtre, en m’enfermant dans mon monde. J’appuyai délicatement une main sur le verre, en le trouvant gelé. Je n’allais non plus attendre qu’arrivait quelqu’un pour me chauffer. J’allais être la source de ma chaleur, la source de ma vie.

J’allais sauver mon soleil. 


End file.
